


Art and Fanmix for "You'll Never See the End of the Road"

by Gryph



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Community: smallfandombang, Cover Art, Digital Art, Fanart, Fanmix, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-04-10
Packaged: 2017-12-07 15:50:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/750277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gryph/pseuds/Gryph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art and fanmix for You'll Never See the End of the Road (While You're Travelling With Me) by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/Severina">Severina</a> for <a href="http://smallfandombang.livejournal.com">SmallFandomBang</a>. A sweet building on a relationship between Daryl and Glenn, post-S2 (AU for S3).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art and Fanmix for "You'll Never See the End of the Road"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [You'll Never See The End of the Road (While You're Traveling With Me)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/755880) by [Severina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severina/pseuds/Severina). 



> The story is a schmoopy build on a relationship between Daryl and Glenn that takes place post-S2. severina2001 does a great job capturing all the characters, and with enough action to keep the reader on the edge of their seat. The graphic is based on a snarky Daryl comment in the fic, and I thought the screencap really just cried out for snarkiness.

 

 

  


 

Mix (with cover and lyrics):

  
[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/gryphon2k/657089/47498/47498_original.jpg) [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/gryphon2k/657089/47232/47232_original.jpg)  
[Download](http://anonym.to/?https://www.box.com/s/4karpfb62cv4x6lez4rs)  
(78.2 MB | 15 songs, covers, lyrics)

**01 Dance With The Devil | Breaking Benjamin**  
Here I stand, helpless and left for dead.  
Close your eyes, so many days go by.  
Easy to find what's wrong, harder to find what's right.

**02 From The Sky | Peter Bradley Adams**  
Are you tired from the battles fought?  
All the years that you won or lost?  
Are you tired and shaken from it all?

**03 Wounded | Better Than Ezra**  
I can't tell you why the struggle to survive  
Falling so hard  
And all my senses lie, I can't believe my eyes  
Keep on moving  
With all the blood that i can give, I choose to live  
Tell me why we bother hurting one another  
With nothing left to gain, how do you explain?  
Striking down my brother, lying to a lover  
Left with what remains, we are wounded  
We are wounded

**04 Believe | Trans-Siberian Orchestra**  
Regretful for the things you're not  
And all the things you haven't got  
Without a home a heart of stone lies bleeding  
And for all the roads you followed  
And for all you did not find  
And for all the dreams you had to leave behind  
I am the way, I am the light  
I am the dark inside the night  
I hear your hopes, I feel your dreams  
And in the dark I hear your screams  
Don't turn away, just take my hand  
And when you make your final stand  
I'll be right there, I'll never leave  
And all I ask of you’s—believe

**05 In Our Bedroom After The War | Stars**  
Lift your head and look out the window  
Stay that way for the rest of the day and watch the time go  
Listen! The birds sing! Listen! The bells ring!  
All the living are dead, and the dead are all living  
The war is over and we are beginning

**06 First Time | Lifehouse**  
Kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor  
Lift your open hand and strike up the band  
And make the fireflies dance, silver moon's sparkling

**07 Kiss Me | Six Pence None the Richer**  
 ****Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor  
Lift your open hand  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance  
Silver moon's sparkling  
So kiss me

**08 Perfect | Hedley**  
I'm not perfect, but I keep trying  
‘Cause that's what I said I would do from the start.  
I'm not alive if I'm lonely, so please don't leave.  
Was it something I said or just my personality?

**09 Fade Into Me | David Cook**  
When I'm broken you're the one thing I need  
Like an ocean I feel you crash over me  
When we disappear into each other  
Our colors appear and bleed into one  
Fade into me, fade into you  
The two of us melting together  
Until we become something new  
And we can escape  
And watch the world chasing to find us  
Both of us hidden from view  
If you fade into me

**10 The Reason | Hoobastank**  
I'm not a perfect person  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know  
I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you

**11 Never Say Never (Don't Let Me Go) | The Fray**  
Some things we don't talk about  
Rather do without  
And just hold the smile  
Falling in and out of love  
Ashamed and proud of

**12 If Today Was Your Last Day | Nickelback**  
If today was your last day  
Would you make your mark by mending a broken heart?  
You know it's never too late to shoot for the stars  
Regardless of who you are  
So do whatever it takes  
'Cause you can't rewind a moment in this life  
Let nothin' stand in your way  
Cause the hands of time are never on your side  
If today was your last day  
And tomorrow was too late  
Could you say goodbye to yesterday?

**13 Best Is Yet To Come | Red**  
I won't turn around  
Let it all slip away  
I'm never backing down  
Cause tomorrow's a new day  
And everything can change  
And after all that we've been through  
And after all we left in pieces  
I still believe our lives have just begun  
Cause now the past can be outrun  
And I know you are the reason  
I still believe the best is yet to come

**14 We Found Love | Rihanna**  
Shine a light through an open door  
Love a life I will divide  
Turn away 'cause I need you more  
Feel the heartbeat in my mind

**15 Don’t Dream It’s Over | Crowded House**  
There is freedom within, there is freedom without  
Try to catch a deluge in a paper cup  
There's a battle ahead, many battles are lost  
But you'll never see the end of the road while you're traveling with me


End file.
